


Lingering Will

by Flipz



Category: Original Work, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Backstory, Dendemille Town, Don't Try This At Home, Established Relationship, F/M, Future Relationship Foreshadowing, Gen, Halloween, Intrigue, Kalos Region, Pokemon AU, Relationship Issues, Rise of the Rockets, RotR Halloween 2017 contest entry, Sabotage, Valdari Manor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 09:13:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12745362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flipz/pseuds/Flipz
Summary: One fateful Halloween night, intrigue, suspicion, and obsession collide in calamitous tragedy.  Wealthy businessman Lionel Zyther, mystified by the actions of his uncharacteristically distant wife, seeks answers while fending off his rivals, while Lila seeks the sanctuary of the sole soul she truly trusts...[Part of the Rise of the Rockets universe]





	Lingering Will

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a part of the Rise of the Rockets universe, a text-form Pokémon RPG currently hosted on the BZPower forums in the Completely Off-Topic section. The RotR-verse is an AU of the Gen III-V universe created when a group of Giovanni's lieutenants overthrew him and successfully conquered the Kanto Regions (Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh), whereas Team Plasma took over Unova by political means and plunged that region into strict isolationism; while this doesn't directly affect the main plot of this story, it does color certain elements of the background, and the events of the games (including, most notably, X & Y) unfolded very differently as a result. Additionally, despite being based on the main series game universe, RotR also borrows many elements from the anime and manga, so certain moves and abilities may operate slightly differently than they do in the games.
> 
> "Lingering Will" was originally posted as part of the 2017 Rise of the Rockets Halloween Short Story Contest; I'm re-posting it here on Ao3 for archival purposes. Enjoy!

# Lingering Will

[](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WCZ-_U3md4I)

#####  [October 31st, 2012](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WCZ-_U3md4I)

A vintage gold Ferrarthorni climbed the winding mountain road atop which the manor sat. Behind it, a carefully precise three car lengths back, a sleek modern Charjla followed, matching its lead turn for turn. Neither driver seemed to be in any particular haste, and yet neither were they unassociated, their formation distant yet rigid. Before them rose the manor of Obadiah Valdari, a sprawling estate tucked away in the west-facing valley between two snow-capped peaks. The northernmost reaches of Kalos were known for their seemingly ageless climes, with Dendemille to the south and the routes just west keyed to an atmosphere of autumn that faded into neverending winter to the north and east, but the Valdari estate somehow managed to maintain an impossible ideal of cozy comfort beneath the sheltering shoulder of the mountain range, a bubble of timeless beauty caught between winter above and fall below.

It was, in fact, quite beautiful, a picture-perfect view--which meant, to the mind of Lionel Zyther, that it was undoubtedly a ruse. He left his butler to the details of driving the meandering blacktop, his own attention seeking the inevitable clouds of Castform the affluent Collector had no doubt imported to manage the estate's pristine facade. A glimpse of the Ferrarthorni in front of them, however, gave him pause.

_An empire built atop the world's most advanced technological prowess, the power and influence of a king, and all the worldly wealth a man could ask...and yet the mind of a woman remains beyond me._ The technology tycoon shook his head ruefully. While he hadn't yet caused irreparable damage to his holdings, his wife's unexpected behavior had thrown him, his distraction and bewilderment costing him several expensive opportunities in recent months. He had yet to understand _why_ she was avoiding him, but perhaps the upcoming gathering would offer him a chance at reconciliation, or at the very least a clue.

Of course, that was not his sole motivation. Lionel Zyther was not the sort of man to embark on a potentially futile venture, and tonight was no exception. He had business to attend to, and if he could not find success in one field, he would try another, and another, and another. He had not achieved his status through idleness, and he was not about to take up the habit.

A large pair of wrought iron gates, the sole entry point into the handsome brick wall surrounding the grounds, passed them by, the car rumbling slightly as it drove over cobble instead of asphalt. A short moment later, they stopped. "We've arrived, sir," the butler informed him, stepping out to open Lionel's door.

"Thank you, Chalmers."

"Of course, sir."

Lionel couldn't help but stare as his wife stepped out of the car in front of him. She'd always taken his breath away, and did tonight as well, but for once his quiet gasp was one of concern. Lila was a genius with regards to fashion, effortlessly adding playfulness and whimsy to her every outfit without robbing it of its formal dignity. On this night, the very eve of Halloween, he'd expected one of her masterpieces, whether a paneled blouse in Pumpkaboo pink or a wispy ribbon-bedecked dress in Mismagius maroon or a backless Lapras lazuli gown with a seafoam train. The year previous she'd assembled a marvelous ensemble evoking the appearance of her beloved Lilligant, though circumstances had conspired to prevent its public revelation.

Tonight she wore a simple red frock with a white skirt, a matching red hat-like headband completing the ensemble. It was simple, stylish--and completely unlike her.

Lionel hesitated but half a step, but it was enough for her to notice. Something sparkled in her eyes--surprise? sadness? something else?--but what he couldn't tell. Those pools of cool cobalt--they were what had first drawn him to her, the way she used them to speak for her when mere words were not enough. Now they were walled off, the windows to her soul shuttered to even the strongest of scrutiny.

Masking his disconcert, he stepped over to her side, offering her his arm with practiced familiarity. "Lila."

"Lionel."

She took his arm with identical comfort, but he knew his wife; the wall remained firmly between them despite the contact. He'd expected it, of course, but it did little to diminish his disappointment. Still, she seemed content to maintain their united front, and even that little spoke volumes. _She doesn't hate me,_ he mentally considered, _so at least we have that much._

It was a start.

* * * * *

The manor's entryway was the picture of eclectic opulence, a spiraling staircase at its center overshadowed by wall-hanging trophies and artifacts from far-flung regions, most of them simple but ancient. An array of half-height cabinets displayed a carefully-curated collection of tiki heads and other strange souvenirs, the upper half of the wall replaced by two frosted glass panes down which a waterfall flowed, broken only by the door into the kitchen beyond. At the base of the stairs lay a miniature Johtonian rock garden, here managed for aesthetic rather than tradition, with false bamboo rising to intertwine with the staircase struts; meanwhile, the right-hand wall seemed to be decorated primarily by antique firearms, though the space below was dominated by an ornate oil painting of the manor's present master. The eccentric style evidently continued well past just the entrance hall, as could be gathered from glimpses into the hallway on the right and the open-concept parlor to the left, but the primary element of interest was the entry hall's occupant.

"Lionel Zyther," a boisterous voice boomed. Obadiah Valdari filled the parlor entryway, his long, scruffy gray beard doing little to diminish the dignity of the fine Georgio Armaldo suit he wore. "Lila, good to see you as well."

"Val." Lila offered the bald businessman a polite smile and a dip of her head, though she allowed Lionel to engage his enthusiastic handshake. She took the opportunity to step quietly away from the two men, though their conversation followed her well into the hallway.

"Obadiah. I see you've been doing well for yourself. How _is_ the weapons sector?"

"Lionel," Valdari chided with a false friendliness. "We all do what we must, and besides, Kanto is still on the map last I checked, so no harm no foul."

"Mm, yes, Rule of Acquisition Thirty-Four was it? Yes, that _certainly_ seems like a solid foundation for sustainable business practices." The technology tycoon kept his tone polite, but pointedly laced with his disdain.

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you, Lionel."

"Neither does evasion."

"It's a bit early in the night, but all right, fine. Let's talk shop."

Lila had more pressing concerns than the two men's verbal pot-shots at each other. Now sure they were fully preoccupied, she increased her pace, putting further distance between her and the entryway as she searched for her true objective.

* * * * *

Lionel didn't like losing; in fact, there were few things he hated more. But even he could tell when he was being forced into a retreat. "I understand that, Obadiah, but I'm confident they'll rebound next quarter."

Obadiah shook his head. "You keep saying that, but the numbers disagree, and with the Unovans going back into shutdown again it throws a wrench into trans-oceanic distribution. Meanwhile, I've got supply chains _and_ buyers across the continent, plus Hoenn, whereas you've got, what, some island off the wrong side of Sinnoh? If you're gonna talk sustainable that's really not it."

"I'm sorry, but I don't think the Unovan shutdown is going to drag the numbers nearly as badly as you think, and once I work out a deal with Alola--"

"Alola's inconsequential, you'll spend more getting in than you'll make in a decade of sales throughput and you know it. Face it, Lionel, you've done amazing things with Strange Science, but it's been almost three years since anything it's developed has been relevant. It's a relic, and in case you haven't noticed, I'm something of a collector."

"Yes, well..." Lionel countered, somewhat reluctantly. "If it's relics you're after, perhaps you'd be a bit more interested in this."

Like a magician conjuring a dove from thin air, Lonel withdrew from an inner pocket a small, cylindrical object with a spherical bulge, wrapped in a silk cloth. Carefully, making certain not to touch it directly, he unwrapped the artifact, revealing a reed-and-ceramic antique instantly recognizable to anyone familiar with Kalosian history.

Obadiah alternated looking between the Poké Flute and Lionel's face, expression wavering between suspicion and disbelief. "Lonel. You know I can't possibly afford this right now."

Lionel smiled thinly. "Yes, that's the idea. So, will you be paying with paper, or plastic?"

* * * * *

"I've got a feeling, _whooo-hoo_ , that tonight's gonna be a good night..."

Lizbet Parfum grinned mischievously, singing loudly to the radio as she raced along the treacherous mountain roads. It had been _far_ too long since she'd allowed herself this kind of luxury--or to be more accurate, since she'd been able to enjoy it. Over the years the various gatherings of the rich and famous had slowly but surely blurred together one into the next, each filled with the same faces, the same lines, the same food, the same civil facade. Even this gathering, with the recently-returned Obadiah Valdari reasserting himself after his long-lived leave in Unova, had promised little more than a single simple substitution. But now, with both her favorite person in the world _and_ the mystery of some unknown scheme awaiting her? Her grin only grew wilder.

Oh yes. Tonight was going to be a good, good night.

* * * * *

Lionel watched Obadiah exit the parlor with no small amount of satisfaction. It was unfortunate he'd had to sell the flute, of course--a contingency meant as _last_ resort rather than first--but with it, his present prospects were assured. More concerning, however, was the unexpected absence of his wife. He was just about to go looking for her when the sound of footsteps on the stairs drew his attention.

"Obadiah?" a woman's voice queried. "I'm so sorry, I got caught up with the outfit and...oh." She trailed off as she rounded the final curve to see Lionel waiting for her instead of Obadiah. She stared at him a few moments, mentally seeking the name to match his face. "I'm sorry, Mr....Zyther?"

Lionel, to his shame, could not manage the same feat--but in his defense, if they had previously met, he doubted she had worn her present attire. Her cocktail dress--red, to match her hair--bore a wide white stripe down the middle, intricately detailed with points and curves of some obscure design. A pink-and-red striped belt with heart-shaped metal end tips marked where the dress flared into a pleated skirt with a white trim, with a pair of matching red evening gloves and white-cuffed red boots completed the ensemble. The outfit was clearly a costume, or at least meant to evoke one, of the sort that Lila usually wore to her Halloween functions, though here the specific reference was lost on him. "I apologize, I know we've met but, I'm afraid I can't recall your name, Ms....?"

"Hikari. Cassandra Hikari, but please, call me Cassie. My husband introduced us at the Richard Lansatbarrie awards two years ago?"

"Two years...ah, the bone-synthesis prototype." _Who was the runner-up that year? They were sponsored by a Unovan named Hikari..._ "Gerald's wife, then?"

Cassie nodded. "That's right. I don't think I had the chance to tell you, but I was very impressed by your presentation that night. One can only imagine how such a device could revolutionize the field once adapted to human medicine."

Lionel smirked wistfully, a quiet snort betraying his amusement. "Yes, well, it seems modern society prefers to break bones rather than healing them." He glanced around briefly before dropping into an exaggeratedly conspiratorial tone. "Don't tell our host, but I personally find modern society's priorities there a little skewed."

Cassie concealed a giggle behind her hand. "Such a shame. If I'd known a few years ago you needed financiers, Gerald and I would have..." The heiress sobered, but covered with a practiced smile. "Well. In any event, it's good to see there are still men of conscience left in the world."

The tech baron raised an eyebrow. "Conscience?" he scoffed. "Conscience has nothing to do with it. I merely find it short-sighted to risk destroying a world we ourselves have to live in. All the money in the world is of little consequence if there's nowhere left to spend it."

Cassie smiled softly, seemingly seeing something Lionel did not. "Pragmatism doesn't negate nobility, Mr. Zyther."

Lionel politely hummed his disagreement, but did not press the point. "My wife would likely agree with you in principle, though perhaps not on specifics. Speaking of which, I really ought to touch base with her, I don't suppose by any chance you've crossed paths tonight?"

"Your wife?"

"Lila. We attended the ceremony together, but it's possible she was otherwise occupied when we met; blue hair, blue eyes, treats everyone with a gardener's gentle touch?"

"Lila...Lila, as in Shabboneau?" Cassie seemed impressed.

"Before we married, yes. You knew her then?"

The heiress shook her head. "Only by reputation, I'm afraid. We seem to have a knack for adopting the same causes a year apart from one another."

"I see. Well, if you don't get the chance tonight, feel free to drop by the castle sometime. I'm sure the two of you would get along very well."

"I'll remember that, thank you. And if I see her tonight, I'll let her know you're looking for her."

"I appreciate it." Taking his cue to leave, Lionel retired to the parlor, pulling out his Holo Caster as he sat down. He sighed internally as his call went straight to voicemail, choosing to hang up rather than leave yet another unanswered message. _She'll come around,_ he mentally assured himself. _I just wish I knew what's come between us in the first place..._

* * * * *

A black late-model Sawsbuick pulled up to the manor stairs, its driver parking uncaringly next to the marble fountain dominating the cobble courtyard. A woman in a stunning black dress stepped out of the driver's seat, her blonde shoulder-length curls bouncing in the breeze as she adjusted her outfit. The corners of her eyes crinkled with a false smile as she spotted the butler now exiting the manor's oversized garage.

"Chalmers, dear, how _are_ you? I take it Lila is inside?"

"Indeed, milady. Shall I see you in?"

The woman waved him off. "That won't be necessary, thank you, but if you'd be ever so kind as to take care of my baby?" She glanced affectionately at her beloved Sawsbuick.

"...As you wish, Lady Parfum." The butler dutifully accepted the woman's valet key, politely waiting for her to step inside the manor before moving to park the vehicle.

* * * * *

Lila entered the study, the somewhat large room brightly-lit but eerily silent, empty save for a few elements of furniture and the shelves upon shelves of lonely literature. She might have shut the door and went on her way, but it was now clear the person she sought was not yet present, so it would do little harm to take a moment to herself. She did so enjoy reading, and yet the life of luxury seemed so oft infuriatingly separate from a life of leisure. Lila found herself drawn to a large red tome set prominently upon a central table, no doubt intended as a conversation piece more than for fine reading, but still an attractive piece nonetheless. She settled herself into a convenient armchair and began to peruse the piece.

> _The holiday we now call Halloween has been at times controversial, but now stands as among our most beloved, at least amongst the younger generations. Ghouls and goblins, once the source of abject fear to many among the populace, now stand endeared to the hearts of children and adults alike as heralds of the horror-filled holiday. Even Ghost-type Pokémon have enjoyed a resurgence of popularity, with favorites like Mismagius and Gourgeist garnering the mass envy of Trainers across the globe unable to obtain them._
> 
> _Yet how much to they really know of the history of Halloween? Modern scholars have documented that the modern Halloween emerged as a combination of the religious holidays of All Saints' Day and All Souls' day with the ancient practice of Samhain, a liminal festival in which it was believed the barrier between life and death was weakened or in some cases lifted entirely. One ancient tradition holds that upon the sunset of October the thirty-first, the souls of the dead pass once more into the lands of the living, and may even be glimpsed by those who draw near to death...._

The sound of a closing door jolted Lila from her studies. She glanced up, but the door to the room stood open, just as she'd found it. Clutching the tome to her chest, she crept toward the hallway. With instinctive silence, she stared back the way she'd came, seeing nothing but the dim glow of the electric sconces illuminating the space. She shivered, no longer finding solace in the silence, when a creaking noise broke the stillness of the gloom. She slowly turned 'round, and saw...

...nothing. A door, slightly further down the hall, stood ajar, blowing gently in a breeze of unknown origin. Despite herself, almost as if in a trance, Lila drifted nearer, opening the door and passing into the manor's garage. It was a spacious affair, meant for the storage of vehicles both personal and visiting--her own Ferrarthorni now sat near the far end next to a near-identical copy, the duplicate boasting only a broken mirror to differentiate itself. Curious, she drew closer to the cars, reaching out when--

"Leaving so soon?"

Lila started, nearly dropping the book she'd forgotten she was holding before clutching it once more to her chest. "Val!" she gasped out, struggling to get her breathing back in check, "You frightened me. I heard a noise, and though--was that you, then?"

Obadiah shook his head. "I thought I heard it as well. Chalmers, maybe?"

Lila nodded slowly. "Perhaps." It finally occurred to her how silly the situation seemed, and she relaxed her deathgrip on the tome she'd taken from the study. "I suppose I got myself worked up over nothing."

The collector smiled indulgently. "Nothing like a good book to overstimulate the imagination, especially on a night like this." He held out a hand, and an embarrassed Lila surrendered the tome to its owner. Valdari regarded the book as he would a child's plaything. "Ahh, Hilda Spellman. I bought a large number of her works under the mistaken impression she was a one-time Champion of Unova, only to later find I was thinking of a different Hilda with a much less... _mystical_ bent. It's not exactly to my taste, but I suppose we all have our own superstitions."

Lila tried hard not to flush with shame. "She certainly sets an eerie tone. I was half-convinced she was right, that tonight had brought on a real haunting."

Obadiah let out a hearty laugh. "Her style is quite compelling, I'll give her that. Especially here, on a night like this. That's one reason I decided to host this little get-together. The place gets a little quiet, a little empty sometimes, it's nice to put a little life into it, even for just the evening."

Lila managed a nod. "It is a bit quiet out here." She started again as the garage door opened behind her, realizing only a second later that it was Chalmers dutifully taking care of a new arrival's vehicle. Unable to bring herself to meet Obadiah's eyes, she instead scanned the car and its occupants, surprised to see she recognized it. _So she's here..._

Obadiah smiled, graciously ignoring Lila's jitters. "It seems our final guest has arrived...I should go greet her properly. Care to join us?"

"Of course." Somewhat reluctantly, Lila allowed herself to be escorted back to the party. At the door she stopped, just for a second. Somehow, she couldn't shake the feeling that something was amiss...

"Lila?"

She shook her head. "It's nothing. The party, yes?" Pushing her way past Obadiah, she set her feelings aside, centering herself in preparation for the evening to come.

* * * * *

Allie Parfum was disgusted. _Really? They think this is the proper way to treat a princess?_ Despite her disdain, it was not difficult for her to bite her tongue. She'd been chided to remain "seen but not heard" all her life, especially after that disaster with the young Gym Leader a few years ago. Yet to her utter irritation, in spite of her grudging obedience it seemed the rest of the world had failed to live up to their end of the adage. _Those two, that buffoon Chalmers, even my own mother is ignoring me. Why did I even_ come _here anyway?_ As the teenager considered the matter, she quietly left the car, letting herself wander aimlessly. _Honestly, I don't know why Mother bothers with parties anymore. The old bloodlines are nearly dead, and she's stopped seeking my future suitors, so what's the point in dressing up for a bunch of lowborn businessmen when we could be perfectly comfortable at home?_

As Allie pouted, she sulkily drifted into the next room over, a small room dominated by an overlarge desk, most likely an office of some description. The would-be princess frowned, sensing something. _That feeling..._ She looked around, searching for whoever or whatever had attracted her attention. _There's something here...something important...something..._

Her gaze fell upon that which she sensed, and the girl's breath left her with a gasp.

* * * * *

"Hello, Ly."

Lionel looked up from his Holo Caster, his mood instantly soured. Tonight was _not_ a night he wanted to deal with the Parfum matriarch. "Lizbet," he returned crisply.

"Now, Ly-ly," she pouted theatrically, "is that any way to talk to your _dearest_ childhood friend? Why, one would think we were almost strangers!"

" _Hello,_ Lizbet," he forced out. "What do you want?" When Lizbet merely arched an eyebrow at him, he sighed. "This hasn't been my best day, so unless you need something..."

Lizbet hit him lightly with her canelike umbrella before hanging it on a hook near the door. "I need _you_ , but you seem intent on denying me, so I suppose I'll let it pass."

Lionel sighed. "This again? Liz, we were children. You were in love with the idea of a star-crossed romance with the handsome, bookish clerk straight out of one of your dime-store harlequin romance novels, and I was enamored with a pretty girl who actually deigned to speak with me. I'd think the harsh light of reality would have put things in perspective by now."

She wrinkled her nose at him. "Never." She threw herself down melodramatically upon a chair next to his. "So. Where have you managed to hide that wife of yours this time? Or did you manage to leave her home to putter away in the dirt while we take the time to properly reacquaint ourselves?"

Lionel scowled at the woman, half-wondering if she somehow had something to do with Lila's uncharacteristic unhappiness. "You'd be a better judge of that than me, unfortunately. Lila seems to have made herself scarce tonight, but if you'd like to track her down for yourself, feel free to take on the task. I promise I won't mind."

Lizbet crossed her arms stubbornly. "You think it'll be that easy to be rid of me, do you?" She suddenly stood up, a wicked gleam in her eye. "Well fine then. Be that way. But mark my words, you'll regret not making time for me. We could have had such _fun_ together, but nooooo, you had to be sour and grumpy as always. Your loss." With a dismissive twirl, she spun and marched for the other side of the manor, seemingly determined to wreak her unique brand of havoc somewhere else.

Lionel shook his head, mystified as always as to why a woman of her age and breeding chose to act in a manner more befitting her teenage daughter. He dismissed the train of thought. _I've grown up. She hasn't. I suppose it's as unfortunately simple as that._ Lionel frowned at the thought of the Parfum heiress-apparent. It had been quite some time since Lizbet had presented Allie at any of these functions, at least to his knowledge. He wondered what had happened, and where the girl was now...

* * * * *

_The flute. That stupid, accursed flute._

The artifact was clutched in Allie's grasp before she even realized it. Once, she had treated it with the careless disdain of a child's plaything, recklessly wagering the rival family's heirloom for the sake of her unrequited affections toward an unwilling subject. She'd been such a _child_ , and like any child in over her head, she'd lost, badly. Shamed, she'd surrendered her prize, but that shame had stayed with her ever since, overshadowing her every accomplishment until her whole live seemed meaningless and void in the face of her failure...and how, here it sat, returned to her hands once more--

Footsteps approaching from the hall. The lights were flickering like candles in a breeze--why hadn't she noticed that? Whoever was approaching had hesitated, then increased their pace, and now were nearly there--

She hid.

"Obadiah? Is everything all right?" Cassie Hikari opened the door and stepped into the room, straining to see in the dimness. _Something_ was off, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it...

Allie ran.

Bolting next door, she slipped back into the garage, full of a child's irrational fear of getting caught. It was ridiculous, and yet it filled her, and the thought of such piled such _anger_ atop it--

She stumbled into something, snapping it and sending it shattering onto the floor. A mirror--more specifically, a car's side-view mirror. _Seven years' bad luck,_ her mind unhelpfully supplied. She snorted at the superstition and angrily swept the pieces aside, pacing to the front garage doors as she tried to calm herself. _This is ridiculous. I took the flute and panicked, for no reason, and now I--_

The door back into the manor opened.

Allie bolted into the night, abandoning her prize. She heard it fall to the flagstones and shatter, but she didn't care. She didn't want the stupid thing anymore, all she wanted was to go _home_...

She passed the gates and continued her flight.

* * * * *

"All I'm saying," Obadiah drawled, "is that if the government's going to give a license to any fool with a car, they need to accept my claiming the repair costs on my taxes every time some idiot takes off my mirror."

Lila's laughter rang through the hallway with the purity of a polished bell. "Or," she countered, "maybe it's time you use public transport like a responsible citizen and save the driving for special occasions."

"Oh, don't you dare give me that, Lils, you drive the same thing as I do, down to the paint even!"

"Like I said," she said smugly, "special occasions."

"To the paint!"

"I'd ask where my greeting was," a sultry voice cut in, "but I guess in retrospect it's obvious."

"Lizbet!" Obadiah greeted jovially, "Glad you could make it. Hey, how's your daughter, her name was, uh, what was it, Allie? How's Allie doing, huh? Been a while since I've seen her, must be nearly grown up by now."

Lizbet stiffened infinitesimally. "She's...fine." Her eyes drifted over to Obadiah's walking companion, who had gone unnaturally quiet.

"Oh, where are my manners, you know Lila, right Lizbet?"

If Lizbet had stilled before, she chilled now. "We're...familiar. Shabboneau."

"P-Parfum." Lila wilted as the temperature in the room seemed to drop several degrees.

Obadiah looked back and forth between the two women. "Well, I...guess I'm not needed here, then. Why don't I...go check on the refreshments, leave you two ladies two it." With one last unsure glance, the collector beat a hasty retreat.

_Thump, thump, thump, thump..._

The women stood in stony silence until the man's footsteps finally faded. They let it stretch just a second more...before shattering their frosty facade with a fond embrace.

"How are you doing, Liz? What with...I didn't realize he even remembered--"

Lizbet waved her off. "It's fine, I can take it. I came here for _you_ , darling. I got your message, but it didn't say why you needed me." She studied Lila seriously. "Please tell me you were just lonely and wanted a talk?"

Lila bit her lip. "...I'm pregnant."

Lizbet's face lit with joy as she prepared to offer congratulations...that died on her lips at Lila's expression. "You haven't told Lionel."

Lila shook her head.

Lizbet stared at her friend askance. "Why? Lionel would _love_ to be a father,he--wait. He _is_ the father, right?"

"Lizbet!"

"Fine, fine, too much to hope for that I've been a good influence on you." The noblewoman laughed as Lila huffed indignantly. "So why haven't you told him? You and I both know he'd do _anything_ for his child."

Lila nodded worriedly. "That's exactly the problem."

Lizbet frowned. "All right, I'm lost here, walk me through this?"

Lila sighed. "Val came back to Kalos a few months ago. When I found out I was expecting, it made me take a long, hard look, and..." She chewed her thumbnail nervously. "I _love_ Lionel, but ever since Val popped up again he's been so, _intense_ so _driven_ , like he hasn't been since he first started buying up Lysandre's old properties. When I talked to him about it, he just said he wanted to provide for our family, to leave a strong legacy..."

Lizbet nodded in realization. "You're worried a child would just get swept up in that legacy, that he'd push them as hard as he's pushing himself."

She nodded. "Tell me I'm wrong, Lizbet? That I'm misjudging the man I married?"

The woman stared at her friend sadly. "Oh, Lila. I'm so sorry darling."

Lila tried to keep up a brave face. She failed, tears rolling down her cheeks as she started sniffling. Lizbet opened her arms, and a sobbing Lila collapsed into them for support.

"Oh, sweetheart, shh, it's going to be okay. Everything's going to work out for you, I promise."

"...really?"

"Of course, darling. You're far too dear to me to just leave things be. You have a bag packed?"

Lila stood, wiping the tears from her eyes, and nodded. "Just a few things, but..."

"Good. You're staying with me now, and I'll handle everything else."

"All right. A few nights to myself will--"

"A few nights? Oh, darling, no, you're staying until the baby comes and then some. I'll not let my favorite woman in the world wallow alone in misery. Besides, it'll be nice to have a child around the house again."

"Are you sure? What about Allie?"

Lizbet sighed. "My little angel will watch over the child like she's one of our own. Forget tradition, forget blood rivalry, you're _family_ as far as I'm concerned and I'm sure she knows that."

Lila shifted from foot to foot. "Are you sure, Lila? I know this can't be easy--"

"Darling, please. Let me do this for you, all right?"

After some hesitation, Lila bit her lip and nodded.

"Good. Now, go get cleaned up, and let me handle the rest."

With Lila successfully shooed off to the nearest restroom, Lizbet withdrew a Luxury Ball from her purse. "All right, my friend...time to get to work."

* * * * *

Lionel resisted the sudden urge to throw his Holo Caster across the room as yet another message failed to produce a reply. The man massaged his temples as Chalmers unobtrusively entered the room.

"Everything all right, sir?"

"Yes. No." Lionel sighed. "I almost lost Strange, Lizbet's making passes at me, and Lila _still_ isn't talking. You're sure she hasn't said anything to you?"

"I'm afraid she hasn't, sir. I know it's unusual behavior, but do you have any reason to believe this to be any more than a temporary inconvenience?"

Lionel shook his head. "No. But I can't shake the feeling that there's something going on, something I'm missing, some other party at play. I've got suspicions, but no way to back them up." The businessman pinched the bridge of his nose, his other hand reaching for a glass he'd forgotten to pour himself amidst his own brooding. "If she'd just _talk_ to me, we could work it out...we've always worked things out, haven't we Chalmers?"

"Of course, sir."

"So why the silent treatment? Valdari is on the warpath, we can't afford to fracture our unified front, not now."

"Perhaps she feels she can draw Mr. Valdari out if he believes the two of you can be divided?"

"Fine, but that still doesn't excuse refusing to clue me in before she--wait. Why do you say...?"

"I saw her when I was pulling Mrs. Parfum's vehicle into the garage. She appeared guarded, but nonetheless allowed Mr. Valdari to escort her back inside the manor proper."

Lionel frowned. The interaction proposed any number of possibilities, few of them positive. "Chalmers," he hazarded, "could Obadiah have something on her? Something neither of us know about?"

"It's possible. He has known her even before I began my tenure of service to the family."

Lionel nodded grimly. He couldn't be sure, of course, but if it was true, his wife's silence might not even be by her own choice. He mentally chastized himself for prematurely playing his only trump card. "I need to find Valdari. Make sure Lila doesn't leave without me, all right? One way or another, we need to work this thing out."

Chalmers bowed in acknowledgment. "As you wish."

The two men parted ways, each moving toward his own mission.

* * * * *

"Remember," Lizbet warned the Pokémon, "sensors first, then the lines. Leave the shards in so they don't start leaking until _after_ things are in motion. Now go." With a ghostly salute, the Haunter faded into invisibility, and Lizbet slipped the Luxury Ball back into her purse, confident her machinations wouldn't be--

"[I hope you weren't talking about _my_ car.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WJ8dZvaL6lI) Be a shame to find out you think so little of me."

A chill raced down Lizbet's spine. "Obadiah. You shouldn't sneak up on people like that, you're bound to hear things you don't--"

"Cut the act, Lizbet, what's your game here?"

Lizbet narrowed her eyes. "As I was _saying_ , there are some thing you don't _want_ to overhear. You're a smart man, Obadiah, surely you know a thing or two about...let's call it _discretion_?"

The Collector snorted. "Discretion? Call it what it is, Liz, it's plausible deniability, and it does me no good if I'm the one in the body bag. So I'm asking you again, _nicely_ , who--"

"No one either of us will miss, all right?" she snapped. "I'd be a fool to say anything more, and you'd be a fool for asking. I've said too much as it is."

Obadiah smirked. "I'd say that's for sure. Tell you what, while we're on the subject of _discretion_ , why don't you and I make a little _arrangement_ , shall we? You seem to have a lot to lose, but there's also plenty to gain..."

* * * * *

"Now remember," Chalmers chided his Pokémon, "it's the gold one, the one _without_ the broken mirror. Do you think you can handle that for me?" The Grimer gave a goopy nod, before sliding down the sink's drain.

Chalmers sighed, tucking the Pokémon's ball back into his pocket. Truth be told, this whole business was quite distasteful, but duty dictated his obedience despite the difficulty. He stepped out of the restroom--right into an unfamiliar red-haired woman. "Oh, I'm dreadfully sorry, Miss," he apologized automatically, a thrill of panic running through him as he considered whether or not the woman had heard his issued orders. "I do hope I haven't caused you any undue distress?"

The woman smiled and shook her head. "No, it's all right, I'm just...distracted." She frowned, mind still elsewhere.

"If you'll forgive my forwardness, ma'am, is there any manner in which I might provide assistance?"

The guest smiled once more, noting the butler's appearance for the first time. "No, but thank you for the offer." She tilted her head in consideration. "I'm sorry, I don't recall Obadiah having a butler...?"

"Of course, please, pardon my rudeness. Dornez Chalmers, at your service, ma'am, currently in the employ of the Zyther household."

"Ah," she said in understanding. "So you're Lionel's butler, then."

Chalmers nodded in confirmation. "I originally served as the Shabboneau family servant, but Lady Lila saw fit to retain me after her matrimony. I've remained with the Zythers ever since."

The woman instinctively offered her hand before remembering her manners and folding her hands together in front of her. "Cassie Hikari," she offered with a covering nod.

"A pleasure, ma'am. Should you require anything, please don't hesitate to ask."

Cassie once again considered Chalmers with a cocked head. "Actually...you wouldn't happen to have a butler cousin in Kanto, would you?"

"I'm afraid not, ma'am. I've a brother here in Kalos, but he went into politics. If we've any other surviving relatives, we were never made aware of them. Is it of importance?"

Cassie waved the butler off. "Oh, no, no, just curious, that's all. Thank you, Christo--er, Chalmers, that will be all."

"Of course, Ma'am." Accepting the dismissal, Chalmers went about his way, hoping he could soon inform his master of a request successfully fulfilled.

* * * * *

As Lionel approached Obadiah's office, he heard the hushed tones of two voices in serious discussion. He ducked into a nearby doorframe as an intense-looking Lizbet left the office, heading down the hall opposite him with some great determination. Tucked away in his hiding spot, he saw Obadiah watch her go with a smirk of smug satisfaction before an incoming-call ring interrupted him. Frowning, the Collector stepped back into the office, allowing Lionel to leave his spot and draw closer. He couldn't quite place the voice on the other end of the line, but somehow it seemed distantly familiar despite the distortion of the call.

"...you're sure she's still there?"

"Well, I haven't seen her this evening, but unless the gate logs are mistaken I don't think anyone's left yet."

"Good. Make sure she doesn't make it back."

Obadiah laughed at his co-conspirator on the other end of the line. "If you'd called five minutes sooner..." He sobered himself. "You've got it, my friend. See you in three weeks?"

The voice on the other end didn't say anything more, but simply hung up.

Obadiah sighed. "That man needs a hobby," he muttered to himself.

Deeming it imprudent to stick around and risk discovery, Lionel retreated, hoping now more than ever the next woman he encountered would be his wife.

* * * * *

In the Valdari Manor garage, a sickly scent festered. While at first the malodorous miasma failed to bother the room's lone occupant, as it built in intensity the creature slowly came to realize its solitude was about to be broken. Fading back to visibility with a frown, the Haunter withdrew its fists from within the machinery of the Charjla, one crackling with electricity and the other enveloped in freezing fog as the Ghost-type shifted its focus from sabotage to battle.

Slowly, silently, a slimy purple ooze bubbled up from the floor drain, inching its way out as the Grimer it formed surveyed the room for witnesses.

The Haunter dismissed its pent-up energies. The lone Pokémon seemed of little threat to its orders, and yet still...

The Grimer drew itself up to its full height, confident it hadn't been detected...and was immediately blindsided by a circling, disorienting light. As the Confuse Ray took hold, the Poison-type thought it saw something vanish into the shadows, but somehow its vision just wouldn't focus well enough to spot it. Worried it might fail its mission, it retreated beneath one of the cars with the broken mirrors--

Wait.

_One_ of them?

The Grimer looked back and forth, its Confusion only deepening. It had to choose a car, and quickly--

Footsteps in the hallway. The Grimer latched itself to one car's undercarriage, drew itself up off the floor, and began its work, hoping it would go unnoticed.

The door opened, a human walking quickly towards the cars. A man's voice: "Huh. Could've sworn..." A pause, then more footsteps, the man moving to the car's trunk and opening it. Even Confused, the Grimer recognized the telltale sound of a Pokémon being released from its ball. "Well, friend, it looks like we're back in the saddle again. You know what to do?" The Grimer could not see the Pokémon in question, but from the response guessed it had nodded. "Good. I'll see you in a week at the usual spot. Try not to get caught." The man closed the trunk and left the room.

The Grimer relaxed in relief, burping as it hit the ground. Full, contented, and still Confused, it slid away and back down the drain, hoping its master would be pleased with its efforts.

* * * * *

As Lionel made his way back to the entryway, he was unsurprised to see Lizbet waiting for him. What did surprise him, however, was the smug smirk on her face--surely whatever dispute she'd had with Obadiah couldn't have resolved itself so quickly?

"You should have worked with me."

"Sorry, what?"

"We would have made a great team, but..." Lizbet shrugged, simultaneously playful and wistful. "I suppose it's destiny, all things considered. Parfum and Shabboneau, ancient rivals. When Obadiah told me what a precarious fiscal dance the two of you were doing, I just couldn't help myself. That darn meddling streak of mine, I suppose."

Lionel regarded the woman with horror. "...You did not."

"I'm afraid I did, Lionel. A simple loan between friends, and Obadiah's plans are back on track. It's ironic, really. If you'd have just asked I would have gladly helped you instead. We were friends, once."

"Funny, I seem to recall you were always the one more obsessed with the benefits. Nothing from you comes without strings attached."

Lizbet regarded her childhood crush with sadness. "That's where you're wrong, Lionel. You get so caught up in your secrets and machinations that you start assigning them to everyone else. It's losing you Lila the same way you lost me. And sad as it is to say, it's going to lose you everything."

"Don't be ridiculous, Lizbet--"

Lizbet put a finger to his lips. "Shh. It's too late. It's done. Now I suggest you suck it up and make nice with Obadiah before he ends up with more than just the one company, and maybe take some time to appreciate the things that _really_ matter."

Lionel's stare smoldered as it bore into the blonde who'd betrayed him. "...I don't have time for this, but make no mistake: we are not finished." Lionel rushed off to intercept Obadiah, retracing the path he'd taken mere minutes before.

Lizbet watched him go. "I'm sorry, Lionel," she murmured beneath her breath, "but I'm afraid you are."

* * * * *

Lila had just managed to fix her tear-stained mascara and was returning to the parlor to rejoin the others when she ran across a red-headed stranger.

"Oh--hello. You must be Lila? I ran into your husband in the parlor earlier, he was looking for you."

"Oh...well, thank you for telling me, Ms....?"

Cassie huffed in frustration with herself. "Honestly, where _are_ my manners tonight? I'm--"

"Cassie," a man's harried voice came from behind her, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but have you seen--"

The man stopped abruptly as he noticed who Cassie had been talking to. Lila wilted--not an act this time--as she laid eyes on the man she'd been avoiding all night. "...Lionel."

The man's face twisted, veiled despair drawing it thin. "Lila, I've been looking for you all night. We need to talk, Obadiah is up to something and I'm afraid he's planning to--"

A Pokégear rang loudly, disrupting the moment. Cassie grimaced. "Mine, sorry," she apologized, stepping away from the group as she answered the call. Before she could get far, however, she stopped, face going stark white. "Lucia..." she murmured. She shook herself back to the present and hung up the phone, still deathly pale, as she turned back to the others. "I'm sorry, I have to go, please forgive my rudeness."

"Is everything alright?"

"My--" The woman caught herself and started again. "My sister needs me back in Kanto, I need to get to the airport as soon as possible."

"I'll drive you," Lila offered, carefully avoiding Lionel's gaze, "I should be going anyway--"

"No, please, let me," Lionel interjected, "it'll be better if I drive the both of you tonight."

Cassie looked back and forth between the couple, not entirely certain what was happening between them. "Thank you for the offer, but I really don't wish to be a burden--"

"Then don't be," Obadiah drawled, coming up behind Lila. He tossed a set of keys to Cassie, who caught them automatically. "Cassie, you're my guest, if you'll be leaving us tonight I insist you let me provide this one last hospitality."

Cassie seemed uncertain. "Are you sure? I'd hate to leave you stranded."

Obadiah's laugher echoed through the confined hallway like a Boomburst. "I'll be just fine. Lizbet can drop me in town on her way home, isn't that right, Lizzie?"

An unamused Lizbet stepped forth from the shadows behind Cassie, but concealed her displeasure before Lionel could notice. "Of course, my _friend_." She affixed Obadiah with a steely look, behind Lionel's back, breaking it only when he raised an eyebrow in challenge.

"Then it's settled. Cassie, I'm sorry to see you go, but I'm sure we can get together again soon--maybe next time Gerald will be able to attend in person?" As Cassie departed, Obadiah continued on as if nothing had happened. "As for the rest of us, why don't we retire to the gallery? I've picked up some new pieces while I was away, and I've been just itching to show them off."

"Actually, why don't you take Lionel? I'd like to borrow Lila for just a moment."

"Of course, Liz. Right this way, Lionel..."

The party dispersed. Lionel and Lila both watched each other over their shoulders as they did, both struggling to interpret the despair in each other's eyes.

* * * * *

Cassie stepped into the garage and stopped short. Something seemed...well, _wrong_. An odd odor assailed her senses, a mixture of smells that would not be out of place at a mechanic's shop, but ultimately she was forced to ignore it. Her Pokégear lay in her purse, a leaden weight given its burden by her worries. She stepped to the side of the room and pressed a button, opening the garage door, before unlocking Obadiah's vehicle and getting inside. With one last moment of hesitation--premonition, perhaps?--she turned the key.

[She was off.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RSn23ReXfyQ)

* * * * *

Lizbet pulled Lila aside, heading coincidentally in the same direction Cassie had just gone. "Lila, listen to me. You need to leave. Now?"

"What? I mean, not that I'm complaining, but I thought--"

"Something's come up, I can't take you myself. You need to get in your car, now, and _leave_. I'll make sure Lionel isn't a problem."

"All right." Lila bit her lip. "Be safe."

Lizbet laughed. "Does that sound like me?"

Despite the tension, Lila couldn't help but smile. "No." With one final embrace, Lila left.

Now it was Lizbet's turn to bite her lip. She waited until the woman was out of sight, until she was completely alone, to admit it.

"Love you.," she mouthed into the emptiness.

Lizbet exhaled heavily, then put her game face on. _It's time for war--and in war, someone always dies._

* * * * *

Lila stole into the Valdari Manor garage for the second time that night, the foreboding presence from before even more oppressive now. She coudn't think about that, though, couldn't let herself think about what was going to happen. Lizbet was like Lionel that way--she knew Lila wasn't blind to the dark side of the world, but also knew she wanted nothing to do with it. They were her buffers, the protective force between her and the harshness of reality--and now they were at war. She shuddered, trying her best not to cry, knowing she could ill afford the distraction on the treacherous mountain road. She pulled her car into reverse, grateful that Obadiah's guest had forgotten to close the garage door in her haste--

_*KRINTCH*_

The unique sound of shattered ceramic pierced the haze around her. She hastily threw her car back into park, jumping out and taking a few minutes to survey the damage. She swore.

Lila couldn't identify the shattered shards that remained of whatever item she'd just run over--though an oddly-familiar reed pipe was rolling away from the remains?--but she could tell that if she tried to drive on this she'd be stranded before she even got back to Lumiose. As she considered her options, another car caught her view--the high-tech toy Lionel called a vehicle. _What was it called, something about a foreign Pokémon?_ Whatever its name, she had a key, gifted to her amidst Lionel's giddy exuberance over getting the thing. She smiled wistfully. _Lionel. Where did that part of you go? And why did it have to die?_ Stopping herself before she could fall into further sobbing, she unlocked Lionel's vehicle and slid inside, the futuristic interior adjusting itself to her automatically. She turned the key.

She was off.

* * * * *

Cassie glanced up at the oppressively gloomy sky above her, worrying whether or not it was about to snow. It was still early for it in most of Kalos, but they were far enough north in Dendemille that they ran the risk of snow year-round, in part thanks to the climate zone created by the Pokémon of the nearby Ice Cavern. Most locals' cars were perpetually prepared for the occasional snowfall, but she wasn't sure if Obadiah's car was. She considered calling to ask, but stopping out here on the winding roads ran the very real risk that--

The dashboard dinged, a red warning light appearing above the gas gage, the needle of which now hovered over 'empty'. "What? That doesn't...I could have sworn it was...?"

The Ferrarthorni sputtered and stalled, confirming her suspicions something was wrong. Reluctantly, she pulled the car over, noting regretfully that she'd have to pull up right next to the guardrail to keep the road clear; it would have been far less inconvenient if she'd been going the other way. She stepped out of the vehicle, taking her Pokégear from her purse as she did so. _Hmm...no signal, either..._

There was nothing else to it. With a sigh, she started her slow walk down the road, hoping _someone_ else would happen by before she reached the base of the mountain.

* * * * *

"And here," Obadiah drawled carelessly, "we have a personal favorite of mine. This beauty is authentic Alolan Koa wood, carved in the likeness of one of the islands' guardian deities." The collector held the mask to his face and aped for his guest, who merely crossed his arms and scowled.

"Are we done here? I really do need to get back to my wife."

"'Are we done here?' Come on, Lionel, live a little. Have fun. Enjoy life. You only get one, you know."

"Yes, well, if I only have one life than I'd _prefer_ to spend it in the company of the woman I married."

"Lionel. Your problem is that you're so focused on winning that you don't know how to do anything else. Or maybe you're just so used to brooding you've just forgotten how to be happy entirely. Come on, what's got you down?" Obadiah paused. "Is this still about Strange Science?"

Lionel snorted. "I wish. No, I can't help but feel now that was bait for the trap, and I took it hook, line, and sinker. I find myself wondering if I should have just let you take the firm, despite the damage you'd cause."

"Is that so, Ly-ly? Well then, wish granted."

Lionel whirled to face Lizbet, but she'd entered alone. "What? No, not important--where's Lila?"

"Lila's fine," she promised, "the one you really ought to be worried about is you."

"Lizbet?" Obadiah questioned. Lizbet ignored him.

"As it turns out, Lionel, Obadiah just recently came into a _lot_ of loose capital courtesty of a _very_ loyal friend. Since you find yourself wishing you'd let him buy your business, I think you'll find that his new offer will make you _quite_ happy."

They both knew this wasn't true, in fact quite the opposite, but the smug expression he spotted on Obadiah's face told Lionel he couldn't afford to back off. "Fine," he conceded, "let's...talk."

"I'll leave you boys to it. Good night."

Obadiah frowned, but waved his farewell nonetheless. "...Good night, Princess Parfum."

"Lizbet." Lionel's glare promised retribution, but unfortunately at the moment said promise quite lacked its usual credibility.

Lizbet left, laughing.

* * * * *

It felt like hours, but was really more mere minutes before Cassie spotted the first signs of impending civilization. It wasn't much, just a lonely mountain crossroad still miles and miles from Dendemille, but to her fortune a logging truck happened to be approaching. She shouted and waved her arms to grab the driver's attention. "Hey! Over here!"

The surprised driver signaled and pulled aside, waiting for Cassie to catch up. "Can I help ya?" she asked.

"Yes, I..." Cassie gasped for air, taking a few moments to catch her breath. "my car, well, my friend's that I'm borrowing...look, the thing is, I ran out of gas, I think there was a leak? Could you use your radio thing there to call someone from Dendemille to come pick me up?"

"Lady, I'm headin' that way myself, so if ya don't mind the smell of stale chips and coffee, I'd be happy to give ya a lift."

"That would be lovely, thank you."

As she clambered into the cab, Cassie made a mental note to call someone about the car she'd been forced to leave behind. She hated having to do it, but with no signal she'd had little choice. _First thing once I'm in the city, I'll call Obadiah and have him send someone after his car. It would be simply dreadful if something happened to it._

* * * * *

Lila hated Lionel's car.

Normally she was the advocate for green technology everywhere--indeed, one of her fondest memories was convincing her father to purchase the solar firm Strange Science and let her build it into the green-energy monolith it was today. Of course, she hadn't done it alone--Lionel's meteoric rise from middle-manager to company CEO had been what first brought him into her circle, and the pair had pioneered environmentalist enterprises together ever since, on top of Lionel's personal projects. Yet for all her activism, she never could find the appeal of electric cars; oh, she knew the numbers all right, yet they always felt cold, clinical, detached from both pedals and pavement. Lionel, of course, loved them, and constantly traded up to the latest and greatest car-shaped tech toy year after year.

All this was to say, driving Lionel's Charjla was difficult for her on the best of days. Tonight was not the best of days.

As she sped around a corner--too fast, the accursed accelerator always felt like it could only pick between pedal-to-floor or else no speed at all--she suddenly saw a car appear in front of her, parked precariously next to the guardrail. She momentarily mistook it for her own, before remembering Obadiah's near-identical version. _Cassie? Is she all right?_ She hit the brakes, but they didn't respond. She refused to panic. _Come on, you computerized monstrosity, stop already._ She tried again. They still didn't respond.

_Now_ she panicked.

She swerved. desperately wishing she could _feel_ if the car's handling would be enough to--

* * * * *

Lisbet let out a sigh of relief as she headed to the garage. Tonight had _not_ gone according to plan, but as usual she'd salvaged things. True, Obadiah still had dirt on her, but with him now being the last person to see Lionel alive, he'd be a fool to flip on her and implicate himself, particularly with the well-known bad blood between them. She whistled sharply--the signal for her Haunter to rematerialize--before recalling the Pokémon to its ball and--

She stopped short.

Lila's car was still there, sitting half-in, half-out of the garage.

Lionel's wasn't.

"...No. No, no, no, no--"

* * * * *

Lila coughed. Something splattered onto the ground in front of her. _Not...good..._

She'd survived. Somehow, despite sending itself and another car off a _cliff_ , Lionel's computerized deathtrap had somehow managed to save her life. _Guess I owe you an apology, Lionel._ Lila laughed bitterly, the sound turning into a gasp of pain as the motion aggravated her injuries.

_I can't stay here,_ she realized, _I need...I need..._ Her thoughts went hazy as pain spiked through her head. Somehow, she found herself outside the car, having unbuckled herself and walked around to the back on sheer muscle memory. _Wait...how did I...?_ She fuzzily noted she was trying to open the trunk, only to find the space where it should have been crumpled like a tin can. _First aid,_ her brain belatedly completed, I need...

She noticed the other car, and remembered the last moments before the crash. _Cassie?_ The injured woman staggered over to the totaled Ferrarthorni, her delirium causing her to giggle (and then wince) at the familiar shape and color, both mangled by the tumble. She managed to get to the passenger side.

_Empty. Then why...?_

Her vision went red. _I'm not mad? ...oh._ Her eyes stung from the blood, forcing her to feel blindly through the shattered window for the glove compartment. _There should be a switch..._

_*CLUNK*_

The trunk popped. Slower now, since she had to feel her way over, she staggered to the back. She opened the rear compartment, feeling around inside for a first-aid kit, when--

_Wait, why would someone leave a Pokémon in--_

* * * * *

_*BWHOOM*_

The sound was distinctive, as was the burst of brilliant white light briefly illuminating the night sky. Any doubts as to what had happened were erased by the secondary explosion, followed by the crimson glow emanating from the forest far below.

Lizbet dropped the Poké Ball and fell to her knees.

* * * * *

Chalmers slipped back into the bathroom, discretely retreating his gleefully gurgling Grimer from the sink. He'd have to get a report later, but for now it was more important that he find--

_*BWHOOM*_

The butler whipped his head around to the window high on the bathroom wall, illuminated for an instant by a burst of bright light. With some alarm, he opened his Holo Caster and navigated to the news.

* * * * *

_*BWHOOM*_

The big rig swerved, but the driver managed to keep the enormous vehicle on the road. "Whoa! What in tarnation...?"

Cassie was looking around in alarm. She knew the sound of an Explosion, and she could have sworn it had come from--

The driver glanced nervously at her rearview mirror. "Gas leak, huh? Lady, I think you mighta just dodged a bullet."

The woman nodded meekly and collapsed back into the seat, all other thoughts forgotten.

* * * * *

Lionel was nervous. His only consolation was that Obadiah was, too; the explosion shook the mansion, but the closed hallway they'd been in had offered no clues as to its origin. As the two men approached the cross-hallway, a shell-shocked Lizbet staggered into view.

"...Lizbet?"

"Obadiah, you..."

Lizbet trailed off as Chalmers rushed in from the other direction, looking shaken. "Sir...you...you need to see this." He held up his Holo Caster, still displaying a broadcast of Malva of the Kalos Elite Four.

"Chopper Six has just established video contact with the source of the inferno. We go live to them now." Malva's face vanished, replaced by an image of a raging fire consuming the autumn forest beneath Valdari Manor's mountain road. At the center, still smoldering, stood the slag of two totaled vehicles, engulfed in smoke and flame. Despite their near-unrecognizability, there were only two cars they could be.

Malva reappeared on the screen. "First-response Rangers are currently hard at work containing the blaze, but officials currently believe there to be no survivors."

Obadiah's eyes widened. "No...no, she wasn't supposed to--" He suddenly silenced himself, but it was too late.

* * * * *

Some people, when upset, become enraged. They threaten, they bellow, they even become violent. Lionel Zyther was known for his apocalyptic rage, but Lizbet knew something most people didn't: it was all an act. No, the real danger, the real anger, was when he got quiet.

Lionel got very, very quiet.

"Get out," he ordered.

"What?"

"Chalmers. Lizbet. _Leave._ "

They did.

* * * * *

"An update on last night's tragic accident near Dendemille. While the recovered remains were unidentifiable, police have identified the vehicles involved as belonging to noted businessmen Obadiah Valdari and Lionel Zyther. At this time neither Valdari nor Zyther could be reached for--I'm sorry, please hold for a moment..." Malva held a hand to her earpiece as her producers fed her new information. "We've just received word from a representative of Mr. Zyther that his wife Lila was last seen driving his vehicle on the night of the accident. Police have now launched a search of the surrounding woods, but are not optimistic regarding the likelihood of her survival. Our condolences go out to Mr. Zyther, and to the entirety of Camphrier Town, now in mourning for the death of the last remaining Shabboneau heir. Still no word on the status of Mr. Valdari. We'll bring you more as this story develops."

* * * * *

[](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=opwMYKz_QKI)

#####  [November 1st, 2012](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=opwMYKz_QKI)

##### Parfum Palace

Allie Parfum had always liked sunset. As the day drew to its inevitable close, the shining sapphire sky became a canvas of orange, pink, and violet, a mark of beauty suitable to Kalos itself. She wished she could enjoy it, but the aesthetic was ruined by the pained sobs of a guilt-wracked woman. The Parfum princess peered down from the balcony into her mother's study, a handsome room of mahogany and glass, dominated by a massive many-drawered desk--and currently, Lizbet Parfum, wailing woefully and doing her best to drown herself in scotch. She wouldn't even tell Allie why, wouldn't even dignify her with a response, and at this point all Allie could be was annoyed. She was about to go down and give her mother a piece of her mind, when an unfamiliar man, haggard yet determined, strode into the room.

"Hello again, Lizbet."

"You. ...Fine. Get it over with."

"Over with?" Lionel stared pointedly at Lizbet's glass, and the unstoppered decanter of scotch on the mantle. "Ah. A toast to the dead. A bit soon for it, I'd say, but I appreciate the sentiment."

Lizbet growled. "I don't care about your games, Zyther, get on with it already."

"My word, Ms. Parfum, is that any way to talk to a poor, bereaved widower? And on the very eve after his wife's tragic demise!"

"What do you want, Lionel? My life? Take it. I don't _want_ it."

"On the contrary, my wishes are nothing so sinister, I merely wanted to thank you for seeing Chalmers home safely. What with all the people who wanted me dead last night I appreciate having one member of the household make it home without incident." Lizbet's sour expression flickered, for a mere instant, but Lionel caught the moment of weakness. "Ahh. So Obadiah _was_ telling the truth. It's a tragedy what happened to him, really, but then, Trainers with his particular taste in Electric-type Pokémon aren't generally known for their longevity are they?"

Lizbet's hollow eyes followed Lionel across the room, warily watching his calculatingly casual demeanor. "What do you want from _me_?" she clarified, this time not quite as bitter.

"Your silence," Lionel stated.

"Done," she agreed quickly, "last night I never even left the house..." Lizbet trailed off as Lionel raised a finger to halt her.

"Your _total_ silence," he clarified.

Lizbet narrowed her eyes. "So my first guess _was_ right. I'm _tired_ , Lionel, quit jerking me around." She seethed as Lionel had the _gall_ to appear offended.

"My dear _friend_ , I don't know what you mean, but I assure you I have no ill intention. I simply wish for you to, in addition to maintaining your silence regarding the events at the house on the hill, leave me alone. In all matters. Permanently. As far as you're concerned, I was in the car with Lila."

Lizbet sucked in her breath. "You--" She stopped herself, then nodded. "All right. Goodbye."

Without even an acknowledgment, Lionel turned and left--or almost did.

"Wait," Lizbet called, stopping him just as he reached the door. "Why? Why won't you just end this? End my suffering? End _me_?"

Lionel paused. "Because unlike you, I would never bring harm to a mother."

At once, Lizbet's defeated desperation galvanized into shock and rage. "What."

"Your daughter. Chalmers mentioned Allie was home again, saw her around midnight as the two of you were driving through town. Strange to hear of her out and about after you spirited her away all those years ago, but I suppose far be it from me to judge your parenting...considering I've lost my chance." To Lionel's confusion, Lizbet began shaking. "Elizabeth?"

"Get out." Lionel paused, but Lizbet gave him no room to interrupt. "You said you're dead to me, so get. OUT!"

With a look of uncertainty, Lionel left.

As soon as the man was gone, Allie rushed downstairs to where her mother stood.

"Mother?"

Without acknowledging the girl, Lizbet stumbled to her desk, fumbling with the drawer before managing to withdraw an aged envelope from a hidden compartment. With unsteady hands she withdrew the certificate inside, as if unsure it was real, but upon confirming the name and date remained unchanged, she collapsed to her knees and burst into tears. A shaken Allie stepped nearer her sobbing mother.

"Mother, what's wrong? Mother, why won't you answer me?"

It was then that Allie noticed the mirror above the fireplace, reflecting in reverse a room, bathed in the somber hues of sunset, marred only by the wailing woman laying on the floor.

_Alone_ on the floor.

Allie backed away from the mirror, its condemning evidence haunting her as surely as she must be haunting...

...but that meant _she_ was...

Allie's back reached the window, and passed through. As she fell to the ground, she saw a mass of Shuppet clinging eagerly to the eaves, basking in the emotions of the estate. They turned, slowly, menacingly, only to break and flee. A hand fell on her shoulder, at first chilling her to her very core, but then flooding her with feelings of safety and kindness. She turned, seeing a solitary Dusknoir emerging from the shadow of the hedge, a trio of Duskull rising in his wake. The Dusknoir extended its hand in offering, a ghostly portal materializing behind it. Allie opened her mouth to argue, but stopped, slowly nodding her acceptance. As the last rays of sunlight faded from the sky, so too did they fade from this world.

~Fin~


End file.
